remake of bright breeze
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: alpona wanted to make a remake of her story with my ideas so here it is
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day at the shiba house, the sun was bright all over. Everyone was enjoying this wonderfull day. Mike was watering the garden, Emily was helping, Kevin was with his 'art of samurai life guide' book, Jayden was still training, and Antonio just came back from this peaceful day was shatterd by

BANG the door opend the others looked towards the hallway mia walked in her hair was a mess her trousers and t-shirt was cut and she was bleading while soaking wet"ohh he's so dead"she said and looked around"hey guys"she said and smilled sheepishly and ran to her room to change"whats her problem" mike said"my problem is that there is a idiot

down the road who hates so and is pranking me"mia shouted"woah she's phycic sue aint she"emy said"shut up emily"she shouted they all laghed mia came out a minit later"hey we got any eggs"she said"yes why"jii said mia was putting eggs in her pocket"no reason"she said and walked out the door"AHHHH TAKE THAT" mia shouted the others turned to the open door


	2. Chapter 2

when a water baloon flew in and hit the wall jayden did a matrix and droped onto the floor"YOUR TURN"they hered"AHHHH"mia screamed they looked outside to see mia getting off the floor bleading her spinsword appered"run"mia said they started to run while mia chased them she returned later and didnt speak to the others they went to bed they woke

up the next day the doorbell rung mike got it and found flowers with mia's name on it"mia for you"he said"oh thnx mike there pretty"she read the note"dear mia i hope you like the flowers" she said she set the flowers on the table and sterted to play and smell them after a hour the door went again mia got it the others watched her her face started to go red so did her eyes

"dear mia i hope you like the bush daiseys and passion flowers from your pranker shaymen" mia red aloud she droped the letter"oh no"she said"whats wrong"kevin said"that little basterd how did he know"mia said she started to scrach her arm the feeling grew to her cheek"mia are you ok"emily said"no im extreamily elergic to those flowers"mia said"mia do you need help"

antonio said he started to walk to her"NO"she said and stuck her hands out"dont this has happend before dont come near me"she said he walked backwards"ACHOO"mia snesed she started to scratch her arm and cheek she held her hands by her side and closed her eyes and started to mumble somthing under her breath when she opend her eyes antonio was infront of

her reaching for her


	3. Chapter 3

"ANTONIO"she yelled"get away from me"she started to move back"mia"he said"are you stupid get away from me dont toutch me any of you"she said her fingers started to twitch from not scratching"ACHOO" mia snesed again"mia"jii said he threw her a box"thanx jii"she said and opend it she droped to the floor the box smashed she fainted"oh

man"jii said and picked mia up"jii"the others said"dont worry she's infected me before so im immune to it ill heal her get to training"he said he took her into her room the others went to training jii went to the common room and picked up the box and all its contense then went back to mia 2 days passed when mia awoke it was noon the others were training mia came

out and walked to jii"please"she said"no"he said"pretty pleasy"she clasped her hands together"fine but only you no one els i can only trust you"he smiled at her"thanx jii"she hugged him"so where do you need to go"he said "hospital the market and a friends house" she said"come on then"he opend the garage to revial a set of 3 motor cross bikes black red and

pink"your the first to try these out mia"he said mia pulled the pink one out"dont worry i have a motor bike licence jii"mia said he handed her a helmet"be careful your still sick"jii said"ok jii i need to grab somthing"mia said and went inside"why she get a moter bike"antonio said mia was on the otherside of the wall lisning fealing hurt"she's sooo special isnt she"he said

"antonio"mike said"if she was special then why cant she cook why cant she fight like us she makes a mess she's such a baby plus she cant even sing"he said that did it mia had tears coming down her face she steped out"is that what you really think of me antonio"she said he was lost for words he opend his mouth but nothing came out"well you could of just said it

to my face i hate you"she said and left she locked her self in her room"you see she's a baby"he said"antonio that was uncalled for" kevin said they went to mia's room to hear sobbing"i dont know what to do he was right im just bringing the team down"she said when the gap sensor rung she and the others ran to the battle to find decker dayu and loads of mooggers

SAMURIZER GO GO SAMURAI they all morphed when fighting jayden had decker mia had dayu and the others had the mooggers dayu slaghed mia a couple of times a nighlock appered threw a gap dayu had mia with her shaymish at mia's neck "NOW"dayu yelled the nighlock sprayed stuff at mia dayu let mia drop to the floor mia demorphed the others finished the mooggers

decker walked up to mia laghed then left with dayu and the nighlock mia fell to her knees and clenched her stomach with her arms the others ran over to her they hered her rigged breathing threw her nose her head was almost on the ground"ahhhAHHH"mia yelled out in pain emily ran up to her and helped her mia passed out then woke up in her room in the shiba house emily and jii was in the

kitchin jayden and kevin were traning outside and mike was watching them mia walked outside while antonio was coming threw the gates with a fresh cart of fish the others were about to stop mia but she walked past antonio he shoved her and his cart of fish fell over and spilt onto the dirty floor"what the hell why make a mess of my fish"antonio yelled at her "it was your fault you shoved me"mia said

antonio walked up to her and shoved her back "its your mess its your fault its your fault your a failure"he said the others gasped as they hered a SLAP antonio grabed his face and steped back as mia walked inside the house she came back out with a bag and some keys they saw her ride off on her motor bike after helping antonio the others went looking for her but had no luck after a week she would be

long gone so they went to the table and looked for mia a video came up of mia in a building wearing a pink training uniform with a black belt on there were tenagers watching her"ok that is all for now students class dissmissed"she said the students bowed to her she bowed to them"buy mia"the students left a boy came up behind mia and hugged her"hey little buddy"mia picked him up and

kissed him"mommy"he said the others gasped "naw im not your mommy im your baby sitter" mia said as her friend abbie walked in"hey here's the 50 bucks thanx for taking care of him"she said mia took the money"its ok abbie see ya"mia said as abbie left mia looked at the wall then picked up her skipping rope but then turned to the window sill where a drink and to pills were she picked them up and took them

the others gasped beacuse they thought they were suicidal pills but mia started to skip as fast as she could for about five minits then stoped as dayu appered in the room"what do you want dayu"mia said as she set down the rope and picked up a pole on the floor"i just came to talk"she said and sat on the floor mia did the same"talk about what"mia said and looked at her"what is it like having next to no friends tell

me"dayu said"its not cool i only have 3 friends charlie abbie and jake"mia said the others exepet antonio frowned at the screen"what about the other rangers"dayu said"antonio hates me and i expect the others do to but it they could just see the real me and whats happend to me in my life they they would have a change of heart"mia said"MIA"somone shouted dayu left as a drunk man opend the

door"MIA GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW"he said"yes father"mia said as he started to hit and abuse her untill she was in her room she only had a bed cloths and some books she went to bed the others were watching her in the morning she got dressed in a black blazer white polo shirt purple tie with black trousers she put on her shoes"by dad"mia ran out of

the house to school


	4. Chapter 4

there were no first second lessons they were in the hall"ok wellcome blow your speakers out"the cirtans pulled appart to revile a band and mia at the front"ok this first song was written by my brother terry some of you may of hered it"mia said as dom the guitar player started to sing everyday fun then mia started to sing antonio gasped"thats my song"antonio said as he saw a jock cimb

up on stage and take the mic from mia the others stoped the music"hey lets listen to somthing better than this pethetic girl"he laghed the populars cheered"give the mic back"mia growled at him"oh dont get your ADHD out all on me"he put his hands up and smiled at her the team looked at the screen weirdly"she has ADHD"jayden said"give me the mic"mia said even louder than last time

"woah dont abuse me like your dad does"he and all the popular's started to lagh at mia so did some of the regular's they stoped laghing when mia grabed his collar and took him to the ground with pure anger in her eyes she straddled him to the floor"i hate you and your friends you all caused my life misery"mia said before the teachers could get to her mooggers and a nighlock appered on the stage the

students stayed where whey were mia had one hand on the jocks collar while her sword appered in the other the students didnt know she was a ranger mia pushed herself off the ground and ran at the mooggers she sliced them one by one untill there was only the nighlock left"i thought you quit the samurai rangers pink ranger"he said the students gasped"i didnt quit nighlock i never quit i just

left them they dont like me any more"mia said "well if you come to the side of the nighlocks side with xandred then everyone will like you"he said mia closed her eyes and took a deep breath she then walked forward the studentsa were shouting at her she was infront of the nighlock her eyes shot open as she hit him he shot her backSAMURIZER GO GO SAMURAImia morphed running forward

mia was just about to destroy the nighlock when decker sped in and deflected her shot the nighlock left"decker"mia said"pink ranger" decker said as he slashed her she flew back but not fall"leave us alone decker"mia said as they circled eachother"your not with your team so it was time to strike you will dule me not the red ranger"he said mia and the team gasped"fine then"mia jumped up when he

slashed"there is no diffrence"mia said as she dodged a swing"you are more powerful than the red ranger"he said"and how is that"mia said"you arnt focoused on defeating us 24/7 your balenced so you have more power than your whole team"he said"well to my team thats a lie thay think im the weakest link the one who allways breaks off but i know thats not true"mia said as she backed away from decker he slashed her she fell to the floor her

suit dissipered he went for the slice when he got dropkicked he fell off the stage a guy with a long hood stood up he looked at where he kicked decker then helped mia up she had a big gash on her side blood flowing down it mia jumped from the stage and walked up to decker"run allong now or you dont want to know"mia said as he dissipered she then walked to the jock"now leave me along just beacuse i broke up with you dont mean you

have to haunt my live before your dead yet" mia said he has pure rang in his eyes mia held her arms up as he thumped her in the face as soon as his fist connected with mia's face the guy with the long hood sent the jock into the wall"leave her alone now or i will hurt you go NOW"he said the jock ran off he turned to mia who had her phone to her ear "no jii wait no"mia said as pinkl surrounded her she had dirtbike gear on and her pink bike

was next to her"yes big nighlock attack ill be there"mia said she looked to everyone and waved"gotta go"she said as she hopped on her bike and rode off to where the nighlock battle was the team was on the floor mia was behind a wall they couldnt see her"ok go in defeat get out before shit gets real"mia said she morphed and rode up a ramp on the bike the nighlock took there eyes off the team to look at mia who was kinda flying threw the air she landed perfectly and did a wellie stop she

turned around and got off the bike the nighlock set there eyes on her"if you want a fight battle me not them"mia said as she started to fight in the end the nighlocks dried up and left mia's suit dissipered to leave her in the dirt bike uniform exept the helmet as she got on her bike the others ran up to her to congradulate her"go away"mia said as she noticed the gash in her side"mia"the others said"NO"mia yelled"you disslike me you dont

respect me now i have to train for my battle with decker"mia said as she reved the engin and drove forward the guy with the hood stoped mia she skidded to a hault and got off the bike"who are you"mia said"oh you forgot then mia"he said as he lifted the hood off his face"oh god"mia said the others were behind her"hey old friend"he said as he went to hug her she stepped back"are you the real one not just some sickko pretending to be him to get

to me"mia said"no im the real deal ask me a question"he said"tell me everything"mia said "im ryan allers 17 yrs old your boyfriend started daiting 2 years ago went missing last year broke up 13 months ago"he said and walked towards her"no"mia said she steped back and jumped on the bike and rode home the others were watching her again she walked in with a glass of pepsi and a bikelock and opend up a live stream page of the

bajancanadian setting the glass down she sat in her computer chair and locked one of her hands to the arm rest the others were looking at her weirdly she started to watch the video she pulled up a text document and started to type a storiy"im not leaving untill the streams done" she said the others looked at the document and saw the story was about a girl who no one liked and that her only friends turned against her beacuse of the new guy in

the group who was called antonie she saved the thing then closed it down she was listning to skyscraper after the song had finished she looked at the screen"i wish they woukd just know what im going threw right now then they would realise why i am like i am"mia said she looked at her wound"come on mitch play thye hungergames"mia said in a whint voice as she looked back at the screen and laghed and

unlocked her hand then started to clean her room she was feeling the heat radiate off her body so she lifted her top off her body the others were watching her topless the boys were just staring at her curves and what seemed to be like almost a 6pack somthing fell out her pocket the others couldnt see it she held it close to her chest"you might be crazy have i told you latley that i love you and

your the only reason im not afraid to fly and its crazy that somone could change me now no matter what it is i have to do im not afraid to try"mia sung she looked at the picture the other's saw and gasped at who it was of it was like a mix of antonio and jayden together "i cant belive i created this on photo shot so manny guys i used"ryan lilac jayden jarrod mike antonio jourdan"mia said she hugged the picture she wisperd mike jayden and

antonio's names she started to sing a pokemon parody song"i catch them all like a desise on a porn star really like to hit points on your bulbasaur wanna double team me better raise the bar staryu starmi better bring it on cuz im misty if you mist me im the ginger with the big fat fist in your eyes"mia sang they all stared at her rapping skills she opend a little box to find a necklass she opend the charm to find a picture of the team"no i hate

them they cant remember my birthday or how old i am well im only 17 and my birthdays next week"mia said she fell on her bed"i cant belive im younger then emily"she said as she went to bed the next day at school during the last lesson"ok i will put you into pairs and give you a task to work on over the weekend"he said he came to mia"im pairing you up with lucas and i want you 2 to work on the cycle of life how it starts"he said the bell rung and

school ended mia put stuff in her locked and waited for lucas"hey lets word at my place im home alone for the weekend so no one can disterb our working"he said"and our fun"he wisperd the last part mia sisnt hear but the others did they were getting worried for mia thinking he was gonna do somthing horrible to her they walked up the stairs in lucas's room they set there stuff down and started to talk when mia's phone rung"hello"when she hered

kevin's voice she shut it down"who was it"lucas said sitting closer to her"just some prank calling idiots"mia said they were studying for a hour"hey do you like football" lucas said"yeah why"mia said as she streached"lets go and play fottie for a bit with my friends"he smiled"ok lets go then"mia said they went to the feing they were playing mia was the only girl it ended up with everyone verry muddy and it begain to rain they were

soaked when they ran back to lucas's house "god were soaked"lucas said"and muddy"mia said they laghed"hey ill let you borrow my clothes since yours are dirty"he said and mia went to the bathroom and striped lucas came to the door with a tshirt jeans sock's a towl and hidded in the towl was a fresh pair of pokemon boxers she didnt care she put the tshirt the socks the boxers and the jeans on she left her bra on she walked out of the room

her clothes left where the pile of dirty ones were she enterd lucas's room"hey thanx for lrtting me borrow your cloths"she said as he turnd around to find he was shirtless and he had verry big mucles mia had a light pink tinted cheeks as she was blushing he noticed"got he's so hot"mia thought they started to do the work again and mia was a bit tired she yawned they were sitting next to eachother and both reached for the penciles


	5. Chapter 5

there fingers toutched they looked at eachother"do you wanna know how the cycle starts out"he said"how"mia said he kissed her she kissed back he pushed her back onto the bed the others were still watching mia lucas pulled back to find mia had fallen asleep in his arms he drove her home he got in threw the garage and put her in her room then left she woke up late the next morning for school it was friday and mia had double pe she forgot

she was still in lucas's clothes along with his boxers she walked into the school grounds to see people looking weirdly at her she walked up to abbie"why are people looking at me weirdly"mia said"your wearing boys clothes not youe skin tight jeans and tank top to tease the boys"abbie said mia loked at what she was wearing"shit im still wearing it i hope he dont see any way i can still tase them in this i show my true tomboy side"mia said lucas

was walking past and his friends started to lagh"what so funny"he said turning locking eyes with mia"its mia she's wearing clothes like yours"thy laghed he turned back to mia to see abbie running with mia being dragged along with her to there pe class they got out mia was still in lucas's clothes when decker appered"pink ranger it is time we dule"decker said lucas was in mia's group when she steped forward he didnt know she was a pink

ranger"why now"mia said"yes now my hunger for battle has grown to strong for me to ignore"he said"when shall we battle"mia said "in a hour at the rocky cliff"decker said as he left mia turned to abbie and shrugged her sholders she started to walk off the feile everyone watched as lucas ran up to mia and held her sholders"you cant do this"he said "i have to"mia said"you cant"he said"why"she said"beacuse i love you and dont want to lose

you"he said and kissed her the others were awwwing at the scean"atleast let me come with you"he said"fine last one to my bike eats dust"mia said as she took off he ran after her laghing they rode to the battle feild lucas stayed with the bike the others were allready there jayden was fighting decker he went to sash jayden mia ran and pushed him out of the way taiking the blow"finally my opponent arives"he said"sorry its hard to get here on a

motor bike with your boyfriend and almost getting stoped by the cops"mia said as she saw the blood running down her arm"lets now have our long awaited dule"decker said"no"jayden said he steped forward"i have trained for this ill dule you"jayden said"i agree with jayden"mike said they saw mia and decker fighting near the edge of the cliff the others ran over to them to push mia out the way decker slashed her and she was wobbling on the edge of the cliff the

floor under gave way and she fell"NO"lucas ran so the edge to be blown back 50 feet away allong with the others mia shot up from the sky and slashed decker 10 times before getting slashed 10 times harder buy decker mia was demorphed the others got off there feet when decker stabed mia she fell onto her knees he let go of urmasa mia stood up"i like to pretend decker"she said as she pulled the sword out from inbetween her arm and ribs

she steped forward slashing decker he fell from the cliff he grabed mia's leg she fell with him he died and floated away as ash mia hit the floor with a bad thump the others ran back and got down to the bottom of the cliff to find mia dayu and moogers mia was fighting all of them when she was 1-1 with dayu a nighlock came behind mia and held her while dayu slashed her mia fell to her knees bleeding "surrender pink ranger"dayu said the others

could see the nighlock feeding black energy into mia"AHHHHH"mia yelled as she bent her back forward and looked upward as a explosion was hit they were sent into the cliff when the smoke subsided they saw a werewolf and mia's samurizer next to it mia turned into the wolf mia picked up the morphed in her mouth and growled at dayu the others got up they could faintly see the human mia appering then fayding like she

was on her hands and kneed holding the morphed in her mouth she stayed as a wolf "oh thats not nice words mia"dayu said mia ran off pelting into the woods the others got back to the shiba house lucas went home they were all training antonio too when they hered a growl the bushes shaked and mia jumped out making antonio fall she was the woolf pounding on his chest growling"its your fault im like this i hate you"mia said antonio pushed her away from

him"im sorry allrght i didnt mean for this to happen"antonio said mia stood up on her back paws and they could see the wolf alternating with the human mia kneeling on the floor it stayed at the human mia she slowly lifted up her arms and griped her hair in pain then droped her arm taiking deep breaths they sat her on the sofa and she explained"when i was little i got attacked by a nighlock and was cursed as a wolf i thought i broke the curse by

destroying the nighlock i was only 10 so i guess i didnt destroy him and now im a wolf again but there is one thing"mia said"what"jii said


	6. Chapter 6

"the longer i stay as the wolf the eviler i become i want to destroy stuff and kill people it makes me but the longer i am the more i slip away from life and reality so much that i could think i have to kill everyone and"mia said as she started to tremble like she was cold her hands started to twitch"mia"jayden said she fell to her

knees sweating and breathing ragged the others were expecting to turn into the wolf but what happend was she snesed then turned she howled then started to growl at mike she looked like she was ready to pounce"mike kick me"mia sent the message to his mind "what no"he said"kick me NOW"mis yelled at his mind as mike kicked her full force in the rib mia whined in pain then walked over to jayden and started to skratch herself on his

leg then left the room the others watched her pound into the woods after a hour later they checked the screen to see where mia went she was in her house in her room human form again her eyes changed color from brown to red she felf back for school she walked into the grounds to hear people screaming it was the nighlock that cursed mia she became tired and sweaty again and fell to the floor she turned into the wolf infront of everyones eyes

she started to attack the nighlock once she made him leave the people started to walk towards her she was growling ready to attack so she bit her self right above the sholder and she turned back into a human with a wound right above her right sholder she got out her sword and grabed one of the kids and went in for the kill but somthing stoped her it was the real mia she droped the kid and steped back "this is to early i started to try and kill people

at 2 weeks in"mia said she started to back away when she waas caught by mooggers mia turned and screamed letting all her power out unleashing a blow of air every one fell the others came morphed and saw mia defeat the mooggers easily she fell to her knees and grabed her head"no killing no killing killing ill kill"mia said as her eyes flashed a brighter red emily and antonio went and straddled mia's arms kevin and mike did the same to her legs

she threw them off with ease the school and lucas was still watching still blodd flowing from mia's right sholder she turned back into the wolf and bit her arm her right one more blood flowed from mia's body she went and destroyed the remaining mooggers it was hard and took about 5 minits that made her turn back she turned to the others and stood up there was a bit missing from mia's shirt where she bit her sholder and they could see

the teeth marks from her arm with blood"so what if you can see the darkest side of me no one can ever tame this animal i have become" mia said and ran off into the forest the students and the rangers were in the assembly hall a video was playing when all the screens in the world changed to watch mia running threw the forest while singing the animal i have become while she was jumping over fallen trees and dodgeing standing ones she ran out into a

clearing and fliped off the ledge and landed a water she ran before she got knocked out all the screens went black they came on showing mia again her hands behind her back kneeling on the floor"if you win the game you will be set free and lose the curse"the nighlock said"what game"mia said"the hunger games you and 25 otherpeople from 13 districts 1boy 1 girl will fight to the death all have a curse like yours"he said"NO"mia shouted as she stood up and

struggled with her binds


	7. Chapter 7

she yanked them out of the wall"ah you hurt me and i will kill your crush in a second"the nighlock said"i have a crush on a celebrity and im not afraid to admit who it is i have a crush on jesse mccartney and if he's watching this them cool i had to do this last time i killed people"mia said"you know you just admittid that infront of the whole world everyone is watching you"he said"i dont care if people now know i murderd

people i was forced to i lived with guilt since i did it plus the curse was making me do it"mia said the nighlock laghed"you cheated last time you killed 5 people and didnt stay untill deathmatch you were rescued allong with some other people"he said"do you like muy tattos"mia said as she pulled up her sleave"what does they say"he said"this says your and this says a twat"mia said as she walked out the room into her room "ah my old

room my old bed"mia said as she layed on it then looked at her wall then walked over to it there was a sword a bow and arrows and a spear she ran her fingers along the weapons"why did the weapons have to match the guys's weapons"she complained she clicked her fingers and the walls changed to how they were orignaly with posters on the walls and pictures she walked out into the training area where she saw mason the hot

guy who he tries to woe her mia picked up a sword and started to train for some time mia stoped mason came up behind her and wraped his arms around her waist"hey sexy" he said"get off me"mia said and steped away from him and placed the sword back he lent on the wall next to her"come on babe"he said "im no ones babe you might just be my first victim in the arena" mia said"ok anyway how's your birthday"he said mia looked at the floor"i dont want to talk about

it"mia said"what was that"mason said"shut up"mia shouted at him and shoved him into the wall the gards who were watching looked up and steped forward"i love it when you do that" mason said mark the boy from district 2 spencer came out and saw mia and mason fighting the gards started to walk forward spencer ran over and picked mia up off mason and hugged her the gards took mason away mia was crying into spencers chest

while he was stroking her hair"shhhh shhhh its allright mia its allright"she stoped crying and was wiping her eyes"are you ok"he said "no he's just being him my friends hate me and in on the edge of live and death"mia said they laghed when mia got a searing pain in her head"mia whats wrong"mark said"jesse in trouble need to save him"mia said she ran to where he was jesse put his arms up in fear as the nighlock sent a firey blast at him but he

never felt it he put his arms down to see the blast in mia's arms she was being pushed back from the force the smell of burning flesh spreded quickly"ahhhHHHH"mia yelled as she sent the blast back at the nighlock her hands went to her side jesse saw sevier burn marks on both of her arms the skin burnt off only to leave the red under skin"guitar is the name music is my game to defeat me you need to sing better than me"he said"fine

then"mia said stepping forward"so what if you can see the darkest side of me no one can ever tame this animal i have becom help me belive its not the real me sombody help me tame this animal i have become help me belive it's not the real me"mia said as she punched and kicked the nighlock untill she destroyed him"mia wannabe you have 2 minits to run to the arena or you will be killed instantly"a booming voice said from the sky mia took off running jesse just watched her run mia enterd the arena with5 seconds to

spare everyone in the world saw all 26 tribules on there respective podiums"30 29 28 27 26 25 24 23 22 21"the voice said everyone was ready to race into the cornicopia mia just stood there with here eyes closed and arms folded"5 4 3 2"mia opend her eyes and dashed for the middle she got there before people so she grabed a bag a bow and arrow's along with a small crate she ran out of the place before it turned into a bloodbath she was at the edge of

the map she looked at what was inside the crate food healing gel water chain and a short sword she put the stuff in her bag and left when a wild fire occured mia left the place running when a tree on fire fell on mia burning her she got out and ran she could hear cato foxface jarrod and clove allong with marvle laghing "come on mia we only want to kill you"they said mia ran untill she was at a river she dove in and stayed under water they were firing random

arrows at the water one hit mia in the sholder they could see bubbles coming up the water they went and killed mia blood dyed the water red they left mia's deadbody floating in the river and the cannon was hered emily cryed and the others gasped"NO"jesse shouted standing up they was when mia started to cough she stood up proprly and smiled cato and there team looked in the sky when the cannon was hered but didnt see mia's name"SHIT she's alive"they

raced to where mia's body was and she was gone they looked around to see mia at the end of the lake taking the arrow out of her arm cato shot another arrow at her she caught it in her hand and walked away the total ammount of cannons hered had been 22 only leaving 4 people left mia cato foxface and marvle mia was running cato and marvle was after her she ran to spawn and threw her axe behind her it hit marvle in the head the cannon sounded mia

continued to run untill she triped up foxface died by poisenes berries mia pushed up and went to run but cato grabed her sholder and turned her around then everything went black the cannon sounded and cato's name came up mia's didnt she was lying next to cato black energy flowed out of mia's body"AHHH"she yelled as she arched her back and sat up"mia wannabe is the winner of the81st hungergames"mia smiled then felt her back fall to the ground her head

hitting the ground with a CRACK she was on concreat mia layed there yes closed a puddle of blood forming at mia's head


End file.
